§ 1.1 Field of the Invention
The invention concerns detecting errors in connections, protocols, data plane components, or any combination of these.
§ 1.2 Background Information
The description of art in this section is not, and should not be interpreted to be, an admission that such art is prior art to the invention.
A protocol is a specific set of rules, procedures, or conventions relating to the format and timing of data transmission between two devices. Accordingly, a protocol is a standard set of procedures that two data devices use to work with each other. Nodes, such as routers, in communications networks may use protocols to exchange information. For example, routers may use routing protocols to exchange information used to determine routes. FIG. 1 illustrates two nodes 105, 110 coupled via communications link 150. Node 105 includes various interfaces 130, 132, 134, 136 and supports protocols 120, 125. Interface 130 terminates communications link 150. Similarly, node 110 includes interfaces 140, 142, 144, 146 and supports protocols 121, 126. Interface 140 terminates communications link 150. Node 105 and node 110 can be considered “neighbors” or “adjacencies” since they each terminate communications link 150. As indicated by the dashed lines, an instance of protocol A 120 and an instance of protocol B 125 at node 105 may communicate with another instance of protocol A 121 and another instance of protocol B 126, respectively, at node 110. Although not shown, the communications between the protocols actually occur via interfaces 130, 140 and communications link 150.
Conventional routing protocols may include some form of liveness detection. For example, the intermediate system-intermediate system protocol (IS-IS) and the open shortest path first protocol (OSPF) include a “hello” mechanism that lets a router running IS-IS or OSPF know whether nodes sharing a communications link with the router are still up. Some protocols, such as a border gateway protocol (BGP), use the underlying transport to determine the liveness of their neighbors. In the case of BGP, transmission control protocol (TCP) keepalives are used. Other protocols, such as routing information protocols (RIP), have intrinsic liveness mechanisms. In most cases, once an adjacency with a neighbor node running the same protocol is established with an initial hello message, subsequent hello messages don't need to carry a lot of information.
In most, if not all, of these liveness detection mechanisms, the time needed to conclude that one's neighbor is down ranges from seconds, to tens, or even hundreds of seconds. For example, with IS-IS, hellos are normally sent every nine (9) seconds. A node determines a neighbor to be down only after three (3) consecutive hellos have been unanswered. Accordingly, a node running IS-IS normally needs at least 27 seconds before it determines that a neighbor node is down. Similarly, with the point-to-point protocol (PPP) hellos are normally sent every ten (10) seconds. A node determines a neighbor to be down only after three (3) consecutive hellos have been unanswered. Accordingly, a node running PPP normally needs at least 30 seconds before it determines whether a neighbor node is down.
Since routers and other nodes on the Internet are predominantly used for communicating data for applications (such as e-mail) that are tolerant of some delay or packets received out of sequence, the conventional liveness detection schemes are acceptable. However, as more demanding applications (such as voice over IP) use the Internet or other packet-switched networks, there are instances where detecting that a neighbor is down in a few tenths of a second, or even hundredths of a second may be necessary. Such fast liveness detection is needed, for example, where failover needs to occur quickly so that an end user doesn't perceive, or at least isn't unduly annoyed by, the failure of an adjacency (e.g., due to any one of a node failure, a link failure, or a protocol failure).
One approach to determining liveness faster is to allow faster (e.g., sub-second) protocol hello timers. This is feasible for some protocols, but might require changes to the protocol. Implementing these protocol changes on new nodes, and propagating these protocol changes to nodes previously deployed in a communications network is not trivial. Moreover, for some other protocols faster protocol hello timers are simply not feasible.
Even if all protocols could implement fast protocol hello timers, at least two additional issues make such a simple, brute force change unattractive. First, routers often implement multiple routing protocols, each having its own liveness detection mechanism. Consequently, updating each routing protocol to enable fast detection can lead to a considerable amount of work. Second, hello messages often carry more than just liveness information, and can therefore be fairly large and require non-trivial computational effort to process. Consequently, running fast liveness detection between a pair of neighbor nodes, each running multiple protocols, can be expensive in terms of communications and computational resources required to communicate and process the frequent, lengthy messages for liveness detection.
Additionally, it is desirable to check interface forwarding liveness (i.e., the ability to forward data over an interface). Forwarding liveness may be a function of various components in the “data plane” of a data forwarding device such as a router. For example, data plane components may include a forwarding table (sometimes referred to as a forwarding information base), switch fabric, forwarding lookup engine, traffic scheduler, traffic classifier, buffers, segmenters, reassemblers, resequencers, etc. Such components may be embodied as memory, processors, ASICs, etc.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to detect liveness faster that conventional liveness detection schemes. It is desirable that such liveness detection (i) have minimal impact on existing protocols, (ii) not waste communications resources, and (iii) not be computationally expensive.